Computer systems are currently in wide use. They often require users to input information in order to complete transactions.
By way of example, some such computer systems include business systems. Business systems can include enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relations management (CRM) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, among others. These types of business systems often have users enter detailed information in order to perform transactions, such as to submit expense reports, purchase requisitions, or timesheets, among a wide variety of other things.
As a more specific example, when a user of a business system wishes to file an expense report, the user normally needs to input identifying information that identifies what the expense was attributed to. For instance, when the user wishes to file an expense report for a business dinner, the user may need to identify the guests for the meal for which the expense was made.
As another specific example, where a foreman wishes to submit a group timesheet for laborers that worked on a construction project, the foreman may need to identify the particular workers who were on the crew for that day. In addition, for a given project, a foreman or other crew chief may need to identify a piece of equipment that was purchased or used during a given time period, to document that expense.
It is normally the responsibility of the person entering the transaction (such as submitting the expense report, the timesheet, etc.) to manually enter this information. This is not only a time consuming process, but it can be error prone. In addition, when the information is not entered immediately following the event, the user may not remember enough information to enter accurate transaction information.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.